psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TK-24-7/Psi School
Friends!...I would like to welcome you to the "Psi School"!!. Some of you here may know or ask what the Psi School is about. So, here's a brief description; Psi...we all know its the energy that courses through our bodies known as'' "pressure''"...usually known'' as ''"Psychic power/energy" ''when used with the mind or through the mind "alone". ''That's right,...sometimes known as mind over matter or mind over body. Psi energy when used with the mind can manipulate unaltered psi energy around you; in other words this is called psi channeling. This energy controls and manipulates, the elements, matter and the fundamental/cosmic energies of the universe around you, sometimes, even beyond that!. Some of you may say "how is any of this stuff possible at all?" Here's how... are thoughts, its a from of energy right? we use it to think, in other words...meditate. Are thoughts, is a from of energy, so where does it come from? "The mind"...yes the mind is what functions are source of, intentions/thoughts, mental energy, psi, meditation and more. Anything is possible when the mind is involved...haven't heard of the old saying, "do what ever you set your mind to". Well, that's what this artical/blog is all about, and that's what you will be learning here today in Psi School!. I wish you all the best of learning and practicing your unseen skills. TK-24-7 03:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Psychokinesis'...the ability to do anything by the mind alone. Psychokinesis...my favorite ability since I was a kid. Psychokinesis is the umbrella term for anything that involves using the "mind" to manipulate something, and more other specific abilities that may be as a result. Users of this ability are more specialized in areas that are rarely manifested and manipulating powers that could be beyond their specialty. The list of these psychokinetic abilities will be listed below. The Psychokinetic Applicataions *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Air. *'Agrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Plant-life. *'Atmokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the Weather system. *'Biokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Biological DNA cells of the body. *Carieskinesis: ''-'' *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Time. *'Cyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate Ice. *'Electrokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate and generate, Electricity, Static electricity, and Electrons. *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the Rock/Ground surface of the Earth. *Gravitokinesis: - *'Heliokinesis via Asterokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the energy of the Sun and Solar energy. *Hemokinesis: - *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Water. *'Levitation:' The ability to cause or make oneself Hover, lift or glide into the air Mentally without physical means. *'Magnokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Electromagnetism or Magnetic energy. *'Nitrokinesis:' The ability to cause or let loose of an explosion of Nitro energy. *'Phasing:' The ability to walk through physical matter via walls, (brick walls). *'Photokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate Photon particles of Light, or Light it self. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate Fire or Heat. *'Radiokinesis:' The ability to manipulate subatomic particles to generate emit intence Radioactivity. *'Sonokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Sound and sound waves. *'Technokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Technology and computer generated objects. *'Telekinesis:' The most commonly known of psi energy or psychic energies. The ability to manipulate a variety of objects with and through the mind alone. *'Teleportation:' The ability to Transfer oneself through and between matter. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to manipulate Thermal energy or Temperature in of an object. *'Tychokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the outcome of a Situation and Probability. *'Typhokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and generate Smoke. *Transmutation:- *'Umbrakinesis:' The ability to manipulate shadows or the energies of darkness. Category:Blog posts Category:Pages with broken file links